gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Johnny Goldtimbers/The Treaty of Moscow
The Prime Minister's Address I am speaking to you from the Cabinet Room at 10, Downing Street. This afternoon the British fleet under the command of the Minister of Warfare, and First Lord of the Admiralty, Lord Sven Daggersteel accompanied by the Second Sea Lord, Admiral Maxamillion Million (because his name has 2 MILLION IN IT) sailed to the Baltic Sea off the coast of Russia and send a dispatch whom handed the Russian Government a final note stating that unless we heard from them by 2:00 PM that they were prepared at once to push their troops from the Russo-Polish border, a state of war would exist between us. I have to tell you that no such undertaking has been received, and that consequently this country is at war with Russia and her said Allies. You can imagine what a bitter blow it is to me that my entire long struggle to win peace has failed when the Russian Tsar spoke publicly about the possibility of acquiring the lands of Poland, Switzerland, the Netherlands and Romania. He had evidently made up his mind to attack Allies of Britain and declare his hostiles towards us, whatever happened; and although he now says he did not intentionally boast about the possibility of acquiring such land in Europe which would threaten the Balance of Power in Europe. Their King, Albert Spark has sent word that he would accompany the British Empire in the march to secure the Russian country if the War would to be won. The Russians did not wait to make comment on them, but ordered their troops to cross the European frontier to meet us if we had prevailed at sea. His actions show convincingly that there is a chance of expecting that this man will give up his practice of using force to gain his will due to his act of defense alone. We, the Prussians, the Austrians and Switzerland are today, in fulfillment of our obligations, going to the aid of Romania, who is too astonished by the wicked and devious plot to acquire new land in Central Europe. As with the approval of Parliament and His Most Britannic Majesty, King George's approval pushed forward the original date for invasion was set forth to the 23rd of this month of February in the year of our Lord, 1746. Ultimately, we have pushed to invade as we had provoked the Russian fleets to engage on this very day. God Save the King, and now may God bless you all….. May England and it’s Glorious Allies Prevail, it is the evil things that we shall be fighting against – brute force, bad faith, injustice, oppression and persecution and against them I am certain that the right will prevail. The Battle of the Baltics & the March forward into Europe On this day, the 3rd of February in the year of our Lord, 1746 the British engaged the Russian fleets and ultimately won due to superior firepower and speed. The battle had carried on from 3:18 Pm to 4:18 Pm as giving them an hour to defeat us. The British fleet suffered mild damages while the Russians had had numerous vessels sunk. The Russians soon advanced to counter the Golden Rose, the flagship of Admiral Maxamillion Million. When the hour was nearly up most of the Russian Fleet had fled and the British had made their way towards the Russian coastline. The British had landed upon the Northern Russian coastline and deployed 189,000 Infantry accompanied by 90,000 British calvary and 87 pieces of artillery and met little to no resistance upon marching into the Russian nation. That is where the British had met up with the Prussian and Romanian forces and carried on the advance into Moscow where they ultimately negotiated terms of Surrender. Britain will occupy Russia until an agreement can be met as well as leadership, and the government of Russia is ratified. Land from Russia may be used as retribution and so therefore Russia must stop their war cries for annexation of new lands for that their own land might be annexed. From the Desk of the Prime Minister of Great Britain, Screens screenshot_2013-02-03_15-59-20.jpg screenshot_2013-02-03_15-59-23.jpg screenshot_2013-02-03_16-03-47.jpg screenshot_2013-02-03_16-08-03.jpg screenshot_2013-02-03_16-14-09.jpg screenshot_2013-02-03_16-15-36.jpg screenshot_2013-02-03_16-18-23.jpg|Final score Category:Blog posts Category:Peace/war declarments Category:POTCO Category:British Empire Category:Fan wars